Tonight
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: quinn gets hit by a car...


**Summery:** Based off the amazing song Tonight which is by FM Static.

**Disclaimer: **I wish, because than I would actually have money... tear (p.s. I also don't own the song that it's based after... but I do have it on my iPod XD)

**Logan's Apartment, 12:37 a.m.**

ring, ring

Logan grabbed the phone, "hello?"

"Are you Logan Reese?" asked the strange voice at the other end.

Logan wondered who this girl was and why she was calling him so late. "Yes"

"Your fiancée was in an accident. Ms. Pensky was hit by a drunk driver. She has been taken to Bellevue Hospital. She is in-"

Logan hung up the phone and was on his way there. He couldn't believe that Quinn, his Quinn, was in an accident. He just saw her an hour ago.

* * *

**Hospital, 2 a.m.**

He feels like he's been there forever. None of the doctors will tell him anything besides that Quinn is in severe condition. That's what they all keep saying.

Many people were there. Waiting. Quinn's parents, her little sister, Chase, Zoey, Lola, Michael, and a few college friends. But Logan couldn't talk to anyone. He was too worried. All he could thin about were all the times he had with her.

He remembered how when they first got to New York to go to NYU together. Everything seemed perfect. Everything was perfect. They had beautiful apartments (Logan bought one for her two blocks from his own) and even a few classes together.

* * *

**Hospital, 3 a.m.**

The doctor had just told him the bad news. Quinn had just lost too much blood. They tried to save her. They really did. Logan was in shock. Quinn was gone. She wasn't coming back. The drunk driver had killed her, slowly.

At first he didn't want to believe. He yelled at the doctor, calling him a liar. After a few minutes of yelling and being told to calm down Logan broke down and cried the hardest he had ever cried in his life.

* * *

**Logan's Apartment, one day after the accident**

Chase and Michael had to help him get home. After he was done crying he went into a shock-like state. He hadn't said anything since he was at the hospital. Every once in awhile he cries a little more, but never says anything. Chase told Michael he would stay with Logan and that Michael should go be with the girls.

Logan felt like he had fallen into a pit of despair. He felt the only way he would ever be happy again was if Quinn came and picked him up and held him. He wanted to believe this would happen. That she would appear and tell him that it was okay and that the hospital made a mistake, but even Logan knew that wasn't going to happen.

The only thing that gave him comfort was looking at the stars. He would look at them and think that Quinn was up there. She was up there and without any pain. That she was happy. He wanted to join her so badly.

* * *

**Logan's Apartment, two days after the accident**

Logan was off in space again, thinking of Quinn. He was thinking about the time he called her a spaz. She had made him do the craziest things, but when she told him why he couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't know that when she was eight everyone called he a spaz, all the time. That was one of the first times he had every felt bad.

He was trying to sleep when this memory crept up on him. He wasn't trying very hard. He really didn't want to sleep. Every time he did drift off he had the same terrifying dream.

I was the night of the accident before Quinn left his house. She was talking about her classes and her job, but Logan didn't mind listening to her. Just as she was about to leave he would remember, he had to stop her. But it was like she couldn't see or hear him. Logan would beg and plead, but she was already gone. All he could do was sit and wait. Then the phone would ring and... Logan would wake up crying.

* * *

**Coffee Shop, three days after the accident**

Logan knew they were just trying to help him. They only wanted him to feel better, but they had to choose this place. The coffee chop where Quinn and he would come after classes just to chill out for a little. They would play tic tac toe and hangman on the napkins and listen to the entertainment.

He had to leave.

* * *

**Park, 3:00 p.m.**

Logan knew exactly where he was going. He didn't know why he wanted to go there, but he needed to.

There it was. The exact spot where he proposed. He remembered that day like it were yesterday, probably even better.

"I can't believe it's been five years that we've been together."

"I know it seems like it was only a month ago we were trying to keep our relationship a secret from everyone."

He wasn't planning on doing it. It just popped out.

"Will you marry me? I don't have a ring right now, but will you?"

"YES!"

Why did he come to this spot? It just made him hurt more.

* * *

**Park, 7:45 p.m.**

When they found Logan he was sitting exactly where he proposed to Quinn balling his eyes out and mumbling how it should have been him to die. They just sat there with him until he stopped.

Five days after the accident

Chase was worried. He hadn't heard from Logan since they brought him home from the park. He promised he would be okay. He said everything would be alright. He called Zoey, Lola, Michael to see if they had heard from him, but nothing.

* * *

**Logan's Apartment**

Chase couldn't believe it. He called an ambulance, but knew it was too late. Who knows how long ago he had taken those pills.

The note

Whoever...

I'm sorry. I can't live without her. It's too hard. She was my everything. I know it's hard for many of you that were friends with both of us and now it'll probably be twice the pain, but you will get over it. I know you're thinking that I could've gotten over it too, but I really don't think I would have. She was... I can't even describe it. I really am sorry. The only thing I request is that I be buried next to Quinn. Again sorry.

-Logan

**This is my first fic ever. So I would LOVE for you to tell me what I didn't do and what I did do that maybe I shouldn't have. And of course i would LVOE reviews. ;)**

**-im mclovin it ((you know you are to))**


End file.
